71st (East Lancashire) Searchlight Regiment, Royal Artillery
|allegiance= |branch= Territorial Army |type=Searchlight Regiment |role=Air Defence |size= Regiment |current_commander= |garrison= Failsworth Rusholme |battles= The Blitz }} The 71st (East Lancashire) Searchlight Regiment, Royal Artillery was an air defence unit of Britain's Territorial Army (TA), which was raised just before the outbreak of World War II and served as part of Anti-Aircraft Command during and after the war. Origin As the international situation deteriorated in the late 1930s, the threat of air raids on the UK led to the rapid expansion in the number of anti-aircraft (AA) units manned by members of the part-time TA. Formed in November 1938, the unit was one of the first three TA searchlight regiments raised by the Royal Artillery (previous TA S/L units had all been part of the Royal Engineers and/or converted from infantry battalions).Brigstock. It consisted of HQ and Nos 462–464 Companies (later Batteries) based in Failsworth, near Manchester. It was equipped with the new '90 cm Projector Anti-Aircraft', a smaller and lighter piece of equipment than previous searchlights, with a more powerful high current density arc lamp with automatic carbon feed.Monthly Army List, January 1939.Litchfield, p. 135 World War II Anti-Aircraft Command mobilised in August 1939, ahead of the declaration of war on 3 September, and the regiment took its place in the 44th AA Brigade, part of the 4th AA Division tasked with defending the North West and North Midlands of England.4 AA Division 1939 at British Military History.AA Command 3 September 1939 at Patriot Files.Routledge, Table LVIII, p. 376; Table LX, p. 378. As a new regiment, it received instructors from the neighbouring 39th AA Battalion, Royal Engineers.39 S/L Rgt War Diary, 1939–41, The National Archives (TNA), Kew file WO 166/3057. In 1940, the regiment transferred to 53 Light AA Bde, covering the North Midlands.71 S/L Rgt at RA 39–45.4 AA Division at RA 39–45.4 AA Division 1940 at British Military History.Routledge, Table, LXV, p. 396.Farndale, Annex D, p. 260. The industrial cities of the North Midlands were targets for night bombing by the German Luftwaffe during the winter of 1940–41, the Nottingham Blitz on 8/9 May 1941 being a notable example. In 1941, the searchlight layout over the Midlands was reorganised, so that any hostile raid approaching the Gun Defended Areas (GDA) around the towns must cross more than one searchlight belt, and then within the GDAs the concentration of lights was increased.Routledge, p. 399. As the threat from the Luftwaffe waned, AA Command was forced to release men for other duties, and the number of active units was reduced in 1943, with the 71st S/L Rgt being reduced to a cadre. The following March, it was placed in 'suspended animation' and disappeared altogether.Routledge, pp. 399 & 409. Postwar When the TA was reconstituted in 1947, the 71st S/L Rgt was reformed at Rusholme, Manchester, as the 606th (Mixed) Heavy Anti-Aircraft Regiment, RA (East Lancashire), ('Mixed' denoting that members of the Women's Royal Army Corps were integrated into the unit). It formed part of 70 AA Bde (reformed from the former 44 AA Bde).Litchfield, Appendix 5, p. 333.Farndale, Annex M, p. 340.592–638 Rgts RA at British Army 1945 on.67–106 AA Bdes at British Army 1945 on. However, AA Command was disbanded in April 1955 and there was a major reduction in the number of TA AA units. 606 HAA Rgt was amalgamated with other Manchester-based units to form 314 HAA Rgt, with 606th providing part of P (Manchester) Bty. Memorial On 1 January 1949, an oak clergy desk was unveiled in St John's Church, Failsworth, bearing the inscription: 'PRESENTED BY THE OFFICERS AND OTHER RANKS OF 71ST (E.L.) SEARCHLIGHT REGIMENT, ROYAL ARTILLERY T.A. TO COMMEMORATE THE FORMATION OF THE REGIMENT AND TO PERPETUATE ITS MEMORY 1938–1943'. The memorial is now lost.UK War Memorial Register Ref 44876. Notes References * Gen Sir Martin Farndale, History of the Royal Regiment of Artillery: The Years of Defeat: Europe and North Africa, 1939–1941, Woolwich: Royal Artillery Institution, 1988/London: Brasseys, 1996, . * Norman E.H. Litchfield, The Territorial Artillery 1908–1988 (Their Lineage, Uniforms and Badges), Nottingham: Sherwood Press, 1992, . * Brig N.W. Routledge, History of the Royal Regiment of Artillery: Anti-Aircraft Artillery 1914–55, London: Royal Artillery Institution/Brassey's, 1994, External sources * Keith Brigstock 'Royal Artillery Searchlights', presentation to Royal Artillery Historical Society at Larkhill, 17 January 2007. * British Military History * British Army units from 1945 on * Orders of Battle at Patriot Files * Royal Artillery 1939–1945 *UK War Memorials Register Category:Military units and formations in Manchester Category:Military units and formations in Lancashire Category:Searchlight regiments of the Royal Artillery Category:Military units and formations established in 1938 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1944